


Twenty years

by Awenseth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as the title sugest on my twentieth birthday by myself after finding the day before that out that I nearly did not make it past my birth... really was I truly from the start fated to come across some almost useless doctors? And I'm saying this as a person who had spent a good deal of her early childhoos in hospitals and has a doctor under her friends...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty years

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as the title sugest on my twentieth birthday by myself after finding the day before that out that I nearly did not make it past my birth... really was I truly from the start fated to come across some almost useless doctors? And I'm saying this as a person who had spent a good deal of her early childhoos in hospitals and has a doctor under her friends...

_„Twenty years have passed since  
I have opened my eyes in this cold world,   
With you my bellowed Brother Death   
Standing already at my side…_

_It was your smile which greeted me,  
On that faithful night, before Dawn rose to the sky  
Writing my destiny with blood and tears,   
A young life thrown into Darkness by birth. _

_Twenty years of existence,  
Tears, blood, hatred, cold, screams which no one hears...  
I'm sitting alone in the night  
Death and Darkness surrounding me.   
Will I ever wake up from this nightmare?_

_Tell me, will these hollow feelings ever ease?  
Am I allowed to dream, to feel…to hope…  
Twenty years since my birth,   
Twenty years of shielding my fragile world  
From the ones who made me suffer. _

_No one ever heard my screams…  
I tried to reach out my hand,   
But only grasped nothingness,   
I tried to scream,  
But my words only hit deaf ears_

_I cried in the Dark,  
But no one saw my tears turning to Blood _

_Twenty years have passed since  
I have opened my eyes in this cold world   
With you my bellowed Brother Death   
Standing already at my side…  
Twenty years…"_


End file.
